


There's Jack Shit going on here

by CtrlAltDel



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: I mean there's a little bit of plot but not like a Plot u know, M/M, Uh yeah this is a thing, makeout with out plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CtrlAltDel/pseuds/CtrlAltDel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I that title doesn't reel you in then idk what will</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Jack Shit going on here

Have you ever had a bad idea but you never realize how bad the idea is until you are literally almost done with said idea.

That happens to Shitty a lot. 

Like that one time he ate three bags of mini snickers when he was high and threw up the second he sober. 

Or the time he tried to jump from the Haus roof to the tree by the Haus roof. Like, he did it but he got stuck for 5 hours and the fire fighters had to come. It was after him and Lardo smoked a bowl of something she got from an exchange student who mysteriously disappeared after that experience. 

Or that time he was high--

A lot of dumb things happened when he was high, he can believe he never noticed that.

Well he isn't high right now, at least he think he isn't. 

Because he's making out with his best friend aka Jack Zimmerman aka the Jack Zimmermann who starts a make out with holding your face gently between his giant hands. The Jack Zimmermann who pulls away and pushed your hair behind your ear and looks at you so gently that you forget that there's anything wrong with the world. The Jack Zimmermann who starts kissing you again but more roughly, his hands moving from your face to one gripping your waist and the other firmly planted on your ass.

At least that's Shitty's experience with it so far. 

And what a wonderful experience it has been because for a guy who doesn't get out a lot (at least as far as Shitty knows) Jack is a very good kisser. 

He kisses like he has all the time in the world, sometimes he'll stray away from Shitty's mouth to kiss his neck and collar. Do you ever just know when your gonna get a hickey because Shitty predicts at least 4 as of right now.

"I feel like you're doing all the work." Shitty says so softly he almost doesn't recognize his voice. It was like a whisper mixed with a groan mixed with a little bit of grogginess of some kind. 

Jack laughs against Shitty's neck and it goes right to Shitty's heart. Okay like he can feel that laugh in his arteries and he's gonna get like diabetes because Jack's laugh is literally the sweetest sound in the world, especially when you're making out with him at 11 at night on his bed with him on top of you. It was like a sandwich of Jack all around him and Shitty kinda loved it.

And suddenly one layer of Zimmerman was gone and Shitty whines but stops when he sees said Zimmerman taking off his shirt.

"You did not have to get up for that bro." Shitty says sitting up 

"Are you really calling me bro. We just made out." Jack says throwing his shirt into his Pens themed Hamper. "And we all can't just walk around shirtless like you."

"It's a habit." Shitty says rolling on to his back. "I can't believe we just made out."

"Am I that amazing that I make you question reality." Jack says and just for a split second Shitty sees the infamous 'Zimmerman charm' that Alicia loves talking about.

"Bro, I'm like, super gay for you." Shitty says. 

"I hope so or else this would be kinda awkward." Jack chuckles and takes a seat on his bed. Jack runs his hand through his hair and lays down next to Shitty pressing the side of his face into the other man's chest.

"We did this way before I revealed that I was super gay for you." Shitty says.

"You said that you were super gay for me 5 minutes after we first met during freshman year." Jack murmurs into Shitty's chest.

"I mean, yeah, but now I'm super gay for your personality _and_ your looks. Plus i didn't say no homo." Shitty says, he sounded proud and Jack rolled his eyes even though they were closed. "I've really grown as a person."

"Shut up and sleep Shits."

**Author's Note:**

> There are many factors of this that make me not like it such as:   
> -This is OoC  
> -I can't write  
> -A third thing 
> 
> But there's one thing that made me post it:  
> -There's jack shit JackShit
> 
> Tell me how bad it is on my tumblr: wadewilsonparker.tumblr.com


End file.
